He Said it was a Onenight Stand
by mslupin21
Summary: Hermione hasn’t been the same since the War ended, so one night on her mother’s advice she goes for a night out on the town and winds up in a seedy bar. Little does she know that someone is watching out for her.RLHG maybe SSHG later...Dunno. AU after DH.
1. Intension

Hermione woke up with a start. She had dreamt about the night…. she couldn't even bear to think of it. Harry had been at St. Mungo's ever since that eventful last battle.

Hermione looked around her small room. Her eyes fell on an old photograph of the "Golden Trio" in their first year. Life had been so simple back then. The only thing they had to worry about was Norbert setting Hagrid's Hut on fire. She felt the tears welling up and she scolded herself, while she missed the "old" times, but she also knew she was deceiving herself. Life wasn't all that easier back then. It was in their first year that Voldermort tried to steal the Sorcerer's stone.

"Why can't I get out of this?" she thought to herself. The remaining members of the Order had been worried about her so much that they forced her to take cheering potions, but Hermione seemed to be quite immune to them. Some people blamed Ron when he ended their relationship, however, Hermione knew it wasn't that. She and Ron really never had much in common and she was relieved when he broke it off since she would no longer be attacked with Qudditch (what did she care if a Golden Snidget was caught in a 1269 game, even if it changed Qudditch?). No-Hermione knew she was having a problem "taking it all in" as her mother would after say.

Hermione's mother always knew what to do when she was down. She had the Three Terrific Tips for Turbulent Times. Hermione found herself chuckling at the preposterous alliteration, but supposed that her mother had named it that way to make her laugh. After rummaging through a drawer, she pulled out a spare bit of paper her mother had written the useful pick-me-ups. She began turning over the advice in her head.

Gussy up. Even if you have nowhere to go, you'll feel loads better if you get up off your bum and look your very best.

Eat chocolate. If you do not have chocolate go to the store and get some. Be sure not to eat too much otherwise you'll feel like a blimp- it's a balancing act.

Call some friends and have a night out on the town. Don't do anything I wouldn't have done at your age (and keep in mind while your father and I may seem boring now, we were _hippies, _so you can do more than you think.)

With a mischievous smile on her face Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a black muggle dress with a white-laced hem. She pulled out her wand and with a quick flick shortened the length of the dress. "Her mother did say she should look her best," Hermione reasoned, "And why not show off a little while she was at it?" She slipped the slinky dress on and admired herself in the mirror. She never had been much for makeup so she decided to forgo that aspect of getting ready. She found herself wondering what she was getting ready for, but decided that she didn't care- she needed a change of pace. Her eyes were drawn back to the parchment with her mother's words of wisdom. Chocolate. Hermione did love chocolate, but had stayed away from the delectable substance. She decided it was time to do away with the diet when she popped the first Hershey's Kiss in her mouth…. Mmmmm. After finishing what remained of the chocolate, she thought of the last bit of advice: a night on the town. She knew she could call Ginny, who would be all too excited for a girls night out, but she didn't feel like dealing with Ginny's apologies every time she mistakenly mentioned her brother's name, nor did she particularly want to hear about how much Ginny snogged with Harry.

It was then that Hermione made the decision that would change everything. She summoned her purse to her and she walked out of her flat. Upon her leaving, her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Brinker, called out to her.

"Dearie, who's the lucky man you're out to impress," she said in a motherly tone, "You haven't told me about any new beaus."

"That's because I'm not seeing anyone right now Mrs. Brinker," Hermione said with a smile. If she had been, Mrs. Brinker would have been the first to know. She told that old woman everything. "And I'm just going out for a few hours, maybe catch up with a friend or two."

"That's good dear," she said with a smile, and then added, "You know I've been hoping you'd get out more. You've been so down lately. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see you in anything other than those dreadful sweats- not so say that you aren't beautiful no matter wha-"

"I know Mrs. Brinker," Hermione cut in, "And I am feeling better."

"That's good dear," Mrs. Brinker, said, "I really must be getting back to Margaret now. She can get so jealous when it's near dinner time." Margaret was Mrs. Brinker's ancient calico cat and true to her word Margaret had been glaring at Hermione ever since the conversation had begun.

Hermione bade her and Margaret goodbye and began walking. She lived in the heart of London, so it was only a few blocks from anywhere. But where did she want to go? She walked a few past a few stores until she came to a street sign that read: Vauxhall Road. She sensed some sort of foreboding, but quickly pushed it away when she saw a small pub.

As she walked into the Humble Hovel, she felt a wave of sadness hit her. She silently rebuked herself for attempting to drink herself out of depression when the bartender called out to her.

"Hey li'le miss. Ferst one's on the house, so Whad'll it be?" he asked with a heavy accent.

She couldn't just leave now. So she found herself a stool and met the bartender's enquiring gaze. "One firewhisky please."


	2. Happiness by the Bottle

He had been sitting in at a table in the far corner of the pub when he saw a familiar face enter through the heavy wooden doors. He let his eyes linger on her while he examined her from afar. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful muggle dress. Her eyes showed a certain type of weariness and her eyelids were drooped in such a way that showed…He couldn't put a finger on it, maybe despair? She had been turning to leave when the bartender called out to her. That bartender knew how to get people to stay in this glum place. He listened intently on what drink she ordered and was surprised to hear such a hard liquor being requested, however when he heard her voice, hardly above a whisper falter, he knew that she wasn't a drinker. Not that he ever had pegged Hermione for a drunk; he was a little surprised that it had taken her this long to seek refuge in inebriation.

He sipped on his mead feeling utterly entranced by her. She was sitting at the bar now speaking with a man that had a reputation for always leaving the bar with a girl. He felt a wave of sickness at the thought of what that man would do if Hermione got drunk enough. At that moment he promised himself that he would intervene if he saw that man, Cly, lead her towards those doors. He found himself sighing; _what if that was what she was looking for when she came here tonight?_

He felt his heart go out for her, as he got lost in his thoughts. _She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this. All alone. She's underage and so very very brave. A fake i.d. and her credibility, she sits at the bar. The gents are gonna try so hard._

Hermione was nearly trembling as she walked towards the bar. _How could she get herself in this mess?_ All eyes were watching ass she journeyed up to a bar stool and perched herself on top. Her eyes glanced around the room, never making eye contact- feeling self conscious enough as it was. The bartender slid her drink and gave her a smile. She was slowly beginning to feel more sure of herself so when that bartender asked her name was, she was able to engage in small talk.

"Hermione. What about you?" she had a feeling that this would be a very long night.

"Me name's Earl. An' what's gota gerl lik' you so upset?" It was a simple question but she didn't know how to answer.

"I just…. I was…. Umm-" She stuttered to give herself more time to think up an answer.

"Come on Earl, don't trouble this beautiful lady" said a man with a dashing smile and a charming demeanor, "Can I buy you a drink miss?"

The newcomer sat in the stool beside her and she felt like maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. She needed the company and this man seemed to know enough not to make her uncomfortable. Still, there was a nagging feeling and she could almost hear her mother yelling at her for being at a bar, drinking, and accepting a drink from a man she didn't know. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about her mother's list. _Bet you didn't see this coming Mom_. She turned to the man.

"I would like that very much." She said with a smile.

They began to talk more and more. He told her about his family and how the war had affected him. During one part of his soliloquy, her heart nearly broke for him and she put out her hand and gave his a little squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

He flashed her a mournful smile; "You just met me, of course you wouldn't have known. Let's talk about something more cheery. Tell me, what brings such a lovely woman to the Humble Hovel?"

The man in the corner was still watching Hermione. He glared at Cy as he saw him pull his old "I have no family so take pity on me." He knew Cy from one of the many jobs he had had and he knew very well that his family was fine. He couldn't bear to see such a bright young lady fall hook, line, and sinker for such a transparent story. He watched he laugh as Cy made so comment. Part of him wanted Hermione to just be happy and if that meant drooling over a man that was only trouble…but the rational part of his mind knew that in the morning Hermione would dive into a deeper depression. He had been with countless Order members as they tried to convince her that everything was all right, even slipping her some cheering potions. Most of the Order was upset with Ron, but he didn't think that a girl as bright as Hermione would get that strung up about Ron. Maybe it was a combination of everything she had been through.

He watched her carefully as she downed her fifth firewhisky and hated himself for saying nothing. He knew he wasn't all there either for he had certainly had a lot to drink as well, but Hermione was different. She had begun dancing beckoning to Cy for him to join her. He was suddenly filled with hate as he saw Cy's hands exploring her body. When Cy's hands started lifting her dress up, he had _enough_ of it all and started walking towards the two of them.

Hermione didn't know what had come over her, but she had a sudden urge to dance with this man. She saw a jukebox in the corner and picked a song. Even though there wasn't a dance floor and no one had probably ever danced in the dank pub, she motioned for her companion to come over. The two began to dance in a way that would make a stripper blush, but Hermione was too drunk to notice. It was when his hands began to lift the white hem of her dress that she came crashing down to reality. The realization blinded her from noticing that a man was walking nearer with a certain look of crazed determination on his face.

"Why don't you and I get out of this place." Cy whispered in her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione shouted at Cy, taking a step back.

"Come on baby, don't do thi-" Cy had started to say when he was suddenly punched in the jaw.

For Hermione time was going in slow motion. She watched Cy fall and hit his head on a bar stool knocking him out cold and the faint noise of glass breaking as several glasses of butterbeer fell from the bar above him. She turned to see who had done all of that for her and her breath caught.

"Why were…how did…. but" Hermione stammered confused and embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione," said Professor Lupin, "Come on I'll walk you home."


	3. Back at the Flat

Hermione felt mortified and found herself trying to figure out how long Professor Lupin had been at the pub. Her ponderings were halted however when Professor Lupin held her by her upper arm and escorted her out of the seedy pub.

"Hermione what happened in there?" Lupin said being careful to keep his voice even, however Hermione could still hear the pangs of disappointment seeping through.

"I…I don't know. Maybe I should just Apparate home." Hermione said trying to avoid any embarrassment that she could.

"Hermione you are bright enough to know that if you try and Apparate in your condition, you will likely splinch yourself. It's late and you live only a few blocks from here so I shall walk you to your flat." Lupin couldn't understand why she was so uncomfortable. Sure she had done some stupid things inside, but if _he_ had that much to drink he was sure he would have done worse.

"Thank you Professor. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Hermione said in a meek voice. She hated herself for acting the way she did inside. She was still horridly drunk, but even in her inebriated state she recognized what she did as…very "un-Hermioneish"

"Never mind that. Perhaps next time you go out you'll take Ginny though." They continued walking on. It was almost one in the morning. A crescent moon peaked over the buildings. Lupin was enjoying this late night stroll. The crisp autumn air was a welcome change from the stuffiness of the indoors. He looked over at Hermione and noted that she couldn't walk in a straight line and chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing at Professor?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"You." He smiled at her before he elaborated, "You can't seem to walk in a straight line can you."

Hermione was about to deny it all when she noticed he was just joking with her. However before she could make a retort she tripped on her own foot. Lupin with his wolfish instincts caught her before any harm was done. It was when she was in his arms that he first realized that she was beautiful. Her limber figure rested so perfectly in his arms. Her curls, no longer frizzy and unbearable stray hairs were now soft ringlets that fell gracefully across her neck and shoulders. Her sharp eyes slightly dulled by the alcohol were wide open in shock that the fall had caused. He was staring at her cherry lips when he nearly dropped her. _What's come over me?_ He righted her and cleared his throat.

"I guess you were right about me having trouble walking." Hermione blushed and continued, "Thank you again, Professor."

"Any time," Lupin contemplated if that was the right response and continued, "Do you have a coffee maker at your flat?"

"Yes. Would you like to come in when we get there I could fix you a cup?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She knew she had a crush on him, but did she have to be so damn obvious. She was thoroughly berating herself when Lupin made his reply.

"I was thinking that you needed some, but a little coffee would be nice." Lupin said letting his eyes linger on her a little too long.

"Okay." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. She was dumbfounded to think that she had invited him into her apartment alone and he accepted.

The two of them talked very little as they made their way up to flat #7. Hermione dug around her purse mumbling something about "can't ever find them when you need to." And she put the brass key into the lock and with a faint _click_ the door opened. She felt something brush passed her feet and she looked down.

"Dammit!" Hermione swore.

"What's wrong?" said a very confused Lupin. Perhaps he had done something.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that Margaret got in," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Margaret??"

"Margaret is Mrs. Brinker's calico and she's very…" Hermione paused trying to think of the right word, "_forward_ with Crookshanks and I don't really think it would be very good for Crookshanks to father kittens. Can you imagine how odd they would look?"

"He's not the most beautiful feline," Lupin chuckled.

And with that they were on a hunt to find Margaret. They both nearly doubled over laughing when the found her chasing Crookshanks around Hermione's bedroom. Lupin was the one who caught the cat and looked at Hermione expectantly for instructions.

"Well, we can't really knock on Mrs. Brinker's door at this hour. We'll have to lock her in the bathroom," Hermione smiled.

After Margaret had been locked away and a silencing spell stopped the horrible mewing noises from within the bathroom, Lupin and Hermione went to the kitchen. Hermione began fixing up the coffee while Lupin grabbed some mugs from the drying rack next to the sink. They talked and sipped their coffee for about an hour when Hermione noticed the time.

"I can't believe it's nearly three," she said with a hint of a stifled yawn.

"Indeed," Lupin said not masking his yawn, "I should be on my way."

"But don't you live over by Edinburgh?" Hermione asked, "That's an awful long way to Apparate if you're tired."

"I live in Perth, but I should be able to make it without any trouble." He yawned again and was about to Apparate when Hermione scolded him.

"Don't be ridiculous that's about 500km. And I really wouldn't want to explain to dear Mrs. Brinker why there's _half_ a man's body in my apartment when she retrieves her cat tomorrow." Hermione said the last part with a smile, but Lupin knew she would hex him if he were stubborn enough to try anyway. He knew she was right, but he would feel rather awkward if he had to tell her that he didn't have the money to rent a room. However, he didn't see a choice.

"Hermione, I really should go. I haven't them money to go to a hotel." He said rather sheepishly.

"Oh." Hermione faltered only a second before she added, "Well you'll have to stay here then." She could hardly believe she had said that. _What would her dear mother do if she found out that this whole night started from reading her Three Terrific Tips for Turbulent Times._

"Umm. I don't think that I should intrude anymore-" Lupin said with obvious discomfort.

"That couch over there is a pullout and I have extra sheets in the closet. It wouldn't be a problem." Hermione found herself hoping beyond hope that he'd say yes. If he said yes she thought that maybe…

"If you do not think it'll be too troublesome, though I wonder what Mrs. Brinker will say if she saw a _whole_ man sleeping on your couch." He teased.

"She'd probably say something about it being about time." She elaborated when she saw Lupin's confused face, "She's always asking me when I'm going to get a new beau." The words had hardly left her lips when she realized how awkward that would make things. She was too busy thinking of a million things she could say to do damage control to notice that Lupin had closed the space between them.

"Well we can hardly disappoint dear Mrs. Brinker can we?" Hermione looked taken aback at his words. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and felt butterflies start flying in her stomach. Her mouth was dry when she spoke next.

"No we can't," Hermione said. Although she was agreeing with him, he misconstrued her words to mean that she was not interested. Lupin took a step back and turned a violent red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over-" Realizing what he thought, Hermione stopped his apologies with a kiss. Lupin's eyes snapped open wide. It was a soft kiss and her body was leaning gently against his. He held her firmly and began to kiss her back with more fervor. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips and Lupin found himself in heaven. He put his tongue against her lips, which immediately opened, and he began exploring her mouth, tasting the coffee she had drank. A hand ran through his graying hair, while the other rested on his back holding him close. Lupin broke the kiss at long last and gazed into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," Lupin sighed.

"Mm-hmm," She replied.

"I'm so sorry." Lupin looked pained and remorseful.

"But what? I don't understand." Hermione protested.

"_I_ can't do this Hermione." Lupin said as he stepped back. He hated himself for doing this. He wasn't any better than Cy at this point. _I'm worse he thought._ He couldn't meet her gaze as he walked towards the door.


	4. The Effect You Have Over Me

"Don't. Please don't leave. I _need_ you." Hermione said with tears threatening to fall.

"I can't. I shouldn't have done any of this." Lupin paused, "I'm old enough to be your father."

"And I'm old enough to make my own choices," Hermione countered.

"I _taught_ you. Hermione it just-" Lupin sighed, "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Being left here alone after all of this wouldn't be fair." Hermione pleaded.

"I can't. I have to go." He said with an air of finality.

"But where will you go?" Hermione saw she was getting nowhere and a tear slipped down her cheek," Remus, please."

Lupin stood agape. The use of his first name shouldn't have affected him the way it did, but…he felt his resolution begin to crumble. When he glanced at the young witch across from him, he paused. His right hand lightly grasped the doorknob while his left hung at his side.

"Remus-" Hermione started.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" His words were not harsh, but strained as if he were trying to hold onto whatever self-control he had left. Hermione took a few steps forward, silently praying that he wouldn't take that as his cue to leave. She stood close enough to him that his labored breathing blew her hair ever so slightly. She held his hand on the doorknob, her thumb carelessly caressing it. Then while standing on her tiptoes she began to whisper something into his ears.

"I know you don't want to leave, so why don't you stay awhile." She said as her lips brushed his cheeks as she stepped back, waiting for his reaction. Lupin let out a breath that he had been holding and let go of the doorknob. He looked into her eyes and shook his head.

"You said you had extra sheets in the closet." Lupin tried to make his remark sound casual, but failed miserably. The disappointment in Hermione's eyes was patent, but she gave a small smile and walked away. The rational part of Lupin's mind told him to get out now while she wasn't looking, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving.

"Are you coming or not?" Hermione called out from a hallway.

Remus couldn't find the words in his head to reply. He was so confused on how all of this happened. One moment he was a lonely werewolf drinking in a pub and the next he was preparing to sleep in a student's apartment. He scolded himself; she's not a student anymore, she's- He didn't get to think about what Hermione _was_ because at that particular moment Hermione came back out from the hallway.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Hermione questioned impatiently, "Come on, help me make your bed." Hermione had moved to the kitchen/living room. It was a small apartment so there was no real divider between the two. Lupin watched her for a moment as she struggled to get the bottom sheet to fit.

"You know Hermione you are a witch," And with a flick of his wand the pullout couch looked like a rather comfy bed. He flashed her a smile before he continued, "Thank you."

Hermione found that she could only nod. She criticized herself for not thinking of using magic herself. The last time she had forgotten had been equally embarrassing-the Devil's Snare. She was lost in her musings when Lupin walked over to her.

"You should get some rest Hermione. It's already 4:30. If we're lucky we can get three hours of sleep before the next Order meeting" Lupin said gently. Hermione had forgotten entirely about the meeting and groaned in disappointment.

"Why does Dumbledore insist on calling these meetings when Voldemort is gone? And why so early?" Hermione pouted.

"I have no earthly clue." Lupin laughed a little at how much she was dreading the upcoming meeting, "Let's get to sleep though, I don't know about you but I could really use it." Hermione nodded and began walking towards Lupin and stopped only when she was inches away. He was about to object when Hermione gave him a simple hug.

"Good night, Remus," She said with a twinkle in her eye that rivaled Dumbledore. Lupin was nearly breathless. How could a _hug_ affect him so?

"Good night, Hermione."

Lupin climbed into the makeshift bed, but did not find sleep. He could not stop the thoughts from popping up in his head. Thought about the night, Cy, Hermione, that truly horrid bar, how soft her lips were, the was his name just slipped so delicately from her tongue, how he never felt so comfortable as he did right now. He sighed. It was going to be a long day, perhaps tomorrow Hermione would let him Apparate back to his home so he could pick up a vial of Paracelsus' Hangover Potion, he had a hunch that they would need it if they were going to survive the meeting. After an undeterminable time Lupin fell into a dreamless sleep and began snoring softly.

Hermione didn't have the same luck as Lupin, however. Her thoughts dwelled on that painfully breathtaking kiss. She tried to remember each and every second of that beautiful moment. Unlike the object of her affection, she had no qualms about her infatuation, although they both had one thing in common…it was driving them both insane. Hermione with heavy eyelids tossed and turned, but could not, for all she was worth, fall asleep. She finally decided to get up and gab some warm milk- it usually helped anyway. On the way on her quest to find something to help her sleep, she got sidetracked. Her eyes fell upon Lupin's sleeping body. She watched as his chest went up and down with every breath he took. She listened as the rhythmic snores calmed her. And as if she had no control over her body she walked over towards the bed. She found herself sitting at the edge moving a bit of brown hair with flecks o gray from his face. An overwhelming wave of tiredness hit her and she soon found herself lying next to the man she so adored.

She sighed deeply and did not notice to small flutter of Lupin's eyelashes. "I love you Remus Lupin." The words escaped her lips and she fell asleep with her head burrowed into his chest. Lupin found himself putting his arm around Hermione; "And I you."

A/N: Please review. I really would love to hear your input. Feel free to email me or IM me (yahoo: BagPipes21 msn: EnglishSkittles21) Anyway, I'm a review whore so unless I get a few more, I can't make any promises posting soon…. Oh! And if you can name the _Cute is What We Aim For_ song I used in chapter 1 I'll award 10 points to the house of your choice D


	5. Finding the Door in the Morning

Lupin woke up with a groan. His head felt as if were about to split. _Had he really had that much to drink?_ He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember last night, but he drew a blank. When the pounding sensation in his head became too much he opened his eyes and prepared to get some Hangover Potion. Lupin got extremely tense when he realized he was not in his own home and there was a girl sleeping next to him. He nearly hyperventilated when he recognized the sleeping body as Hermione Granger. _What the hell happened last night?_ He soon found himself slowly slipping out of her grasp and on to the linoleum floor.

"Dammit!" He swore. Lupin was thinking of what to do next. Gradually the events of last night came to him. He was at a bar. Hermione was there. Cy-he did something. And that was all he could get. It didn't help him understand how he ended up sleeping with Hermione nor did it help him plan what to do next. Lupin could only think of two options: leave before she wakes up and hope she forgot everything as well or stay and address the matter. Lupin had never been that brave. He had never been able to confront his friends in school; he had never been able to do so afterwards either. Although he felt horrible for doing so, Lupin laced up his shoes and walked out the door.

"And who exactly are you, lad?" Mrs. Brinker asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, I, uh," Lupin stammered.

"Aren't you a little old to be Hermione's new beau, when I was her age I only saw beaus my own age, of course times are a changing. I was telling Margaret, my sweet calico, just the other day that- you haven't seen Margaret have you?" The elderly woman suddenly questioned. Slightly surprised at how fast the old woman could talk he stood silent for a moment until he realized that he was supposed to answer this question.

"No Madame, I'm afraid not." He replied politely, fervently hoping that Hermione had not woken yet.

"That cat always seems to run off, maybe I'll ask that nice man, Lieutenant Botts..."Mrs. Brinker gathered up her knitting and went to find her neighbor. Lupin let out a sigh of relief. He had been thoroughly worried that Hermione would have seen him outside her apartment. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Lupin Apparated to his home in Scotland. Upon arriving at his house he glanced down at his watch and remembered that he had to go to the Order meeting. He grabbed a vial of the Hangover Potion from his kitchen cabinet, downed it, and began walking to the fireplace. Using the Floo Network was always easier in Lupin's mind. He paused wondering if he should bring another vial of the Potion for Hermione, but decided against it reasoning that it would raise the question of "how did you know I had gotten drunk." He shook his head at his own cowardice and grabbed some of the Floo powder on top of the mantel.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London," Lupin clearly enunciated.

Hermione woke up with a start. Her eyes scanned the room, while she dumbly wondered why she felt like she had taken a Bludger to the head. _And why am I on the sofa?_ It was with that one question that everything came into place. He left. He said he wouldn't, but he did. Tears were promptly being to well up in her eyes. She went into her bathroom to grab a tissue when her mirror began belittling her.

"Egads. What did the cat drag in?" They mirror asked coyly, "Of course if the cat really did drag you in I suppose it wouldn't be running from you now." _Crap_. She had forgotten all about Margaret. Hermione, however, made no attempt at catching the rogue feline, instead opting for sitting in the bathtub trying to think of what she had done wrong. The mirror was right, she looked like hell, but she had made sure she looked nice when she had gone out. Maybe she had scared him away when she joined him. Yes. That was it. He only thought of her as someone he _had_ to look after. She could almost bet that somehow Professor McGonagall had found out what she was doing and asked Lupin to tail her. _How could i have been so stupid?_ _He said it was a one-night stand but the alcohol didn't let her understand. _She was trying to figure out how McGonagall found out when she realized that she had to be at the Order meeting. _Can't things just go right for a change?_ She looked down at what she was wearing and transfigured the dress she had worn last night into some modest black robes. She looked at the mirror to try and fix herself up a bit when the mirror yelled at her.

"You're already half an hour late and you're not going to look any better without loads of time. OUT!"

Hermione jumped a bit at the mirror's persistence and headed towards the front door, scooping up Margaret as she went.

"Dearie, whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Brinker asked while she took Margaret.

"It's nothing. I'm really late and I should get going." Hermione said trying not to seem too distressed.

"You're in a right state and if it has anything to do with that gentleman I spoke to-"

"I really must go and if you do see him again I give you full permission to do whatever you please." She said in a tired tone and began walking away.

"That scum won't know what's hit him." Mrs. Brinker said in a quiet voice, so only her cat could hear.

When Hermione walked into Headquarters there was a collective air of concern. Several members asked her what had happened; other whispered to the member next to them, Lupin squirmed in his seat. The only two members that had a different reaction were Draco and Snape. After Snape saw what Hermione looked like he returned to eyeing Lupin. He had a hunch that the werewolf had been hiding something ever since he Flooed into Headquarters. Draco sat without looking up.

"Silence." Dumbledore said loudly over the noise, "Hermione is you would take a seat, please and we shall begin." Hermione shuffled to find a seat as far from Lupin as possible. Dumbledore continued, "As I have promised, I am going to tell you what happened that night. As you all know, while we were fighting the Death Eaters outside of Godric's Hollow, Harry had followed Voldemort into the remains of the very room where his parent's parents were murdered over sixteen years ago. This was essential to our plan, as you have realized the sacrifice his mother paid in that room provided a sort of lasting magical protection as long as he remain in the room," Dumbledore paused. "What I failed to foresee was that Voldemort would have Death Eaters hiding in the same room using invisibility cloaks. The prophecy were protected at the ministry foretold that neither Harry nor Voldemort could live while the other survives, however, it said nothing about if an outside person could 'do the job.' This was lucky for Voldemort, but put Harry at a severe disadvantage 3:1. Had it not been for Draco here, the War could have turned out differently."

At these words there was quite a stir and many glances at Draco. The boy who had caused the stir had focused his eyes on a spot on the table and didn't seem to notice the commotion he had caused.

"Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco were all in the same room with Harry." Dumbledore said before acknowledging McGonagall.

"But _why_ Albus?"

"Voldemort wanted to be surrounded with his most loyal supporters and after the passing of Bellatrix Lestrange, he turned to the two people he knew best, or thought he did. With Harry cornered, Draco turned on his father casting the Avada Kedavra Curse." There were some gasps at this, but Dumbledore would not be stopped, "This gave Harry enough time to cast his own Killing Curse on Voldemort, while Voldemort tried to figure out what was happening. As it can be seen, we owe much gratitude to young Mr. Malfoy; however, I think Draco would appreciate it more if he were to be excused from the table. Am I correct with my assumption?" Dumbledore said with a sad twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Professor." Draco said as he exited.

Hermione left soon after Dumbledore dismissed them. She didn't want to be near Lupin. He hadn't even acknowledged that she was even there. He just stared off into space- who knew what he was thinking. _Not that I care what that thing, that werewolf does._ She knew she was being cruel, but Hermione tended to be snappish when she was upset. She hated that she cared about someone who obviously couldn't stand her. Still odd things he had said throughout the years were floating through her mind- "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione;" "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" With a sigh she stepped outside Grimmauld place and Apparated back to her flat.

Lupin sat for a moment astonished at what he had heard. He had doubted Draco when he first went to Dumbledore asking for help and he had been so wrong. The poor kid was wiling to kill his own father, evil as he may be, for their cause. He supposed it was similar to what the Order had thought of Snape when he had "killed" Dumbledore. He still didn't understand how Dumbledore and Snape pulled it off. Lupin was lost in his musings when he looked up to see that he and Snape were the only two left in the room. When he looked into Snape's eyes he felt the mild prying into his mind and Lupin tried to look away but found that his body had gone rigid in his seat. _Damn you Snape._

"Do watch your language, Lupin, or perhaps thoughts would be a better word," Sanpe drawled. "Had an interesting night did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus, " Lupin said in a voice just a little too high to sound calm.

"Do not lie to me!" Sanpe snapped, "Even if weren't a skilled Legilimens, I could still tell that you are lying. Tell me, this drunken ex-student that you took advantage of did you at least tell her why you couldn't stay with her. Oh, I see not. Too ashamed of that, I see. 'Tis a pity," Snape whispered the next part in a venomous tone, "You _actually_ like the insufferable know-it-all."

A/N: Wanted to say thanks to Vicktor Krum's lazyllam 101 and PyroGurl4 thanks for the reviews and thank you to anyone else taking the time to read this :)


	6. Unwrite These Pages

A/N:I really don't own any of this. It's all J.K. Rowlings and Harry Potter Lexicon. Big thanks to them (they helped me out with the layout of a certain street that comes up in this chapter). I'm sorry this one took me longer to get up. Homework decided to try and eat me. Anywho, thank you so much to Trins, Nynaeve80, Victor Krum's Lazyllama101, PyroGurl04, ffacowgirl89, and michelline :) Hope you like the update.

Hermione did not feel like returning to her apartment after she left Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She felt miserable still coping with the dreaded hangover from hell. She walked along the streets of London kicking a rock as she went along. She never raised her head from the stone walk as she thought about recent events. _How could he hurt me like this? It wasn't even like we were seeing each other. I don't even like him. _Hermione knew she was lying to herself, but she didn't care- whatever it took to get over him.

She continued walking around until she found herself at the Leaky Caldron. _Might as well wander around wizarding London, too _Hermione thought. As she tapped the right bricks with her wand she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned around quickly to see if someone was watching her, but saw no one. With a bit of a queasy feeling she found herself on Diagon Alley. She pushed the thought of a follower far from her mind as she started walking down the cobbled street trying to think if there was a magical solution to what happened last night. As she walked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, her eyes caught a glimpse of a trolley just beyond the entry way to Knockturn Alley. The sign on the side of the trolley has gold letters that were pealing away; it read: unrequited love potions. Once again, however, she felt a piercing gaze upon her and she turned on a dime to see whom the culprit was, but again there was no one to be seen. She felt an odd draw to the trolley and ignored her conscience's words of wisdom: _What are you doing foolish girl?! You cannot go into Knockturn Alley. The War is over, but the Dark Lord's supporters are still around._ But Hermione pressed on.

Severus had released Lupin soon after there "little chat" and stormed out of the room, his robes billowing as he went. Lupin put his head in his hands as he began to think of their conversation. He _was_ ashamed and promised to never put Hermione in a position in which she would find out the true reason he pushed those who cared away. He cursed himself as that line of thinking caused him to think of Tonks. She had been fool enough to fall for him as well. She was more persistent than he thought possible and he managed to slip up a few times. In the end, though, he had managed to push her away with a few choice words and comments crueler than he would have liked. He had been somewhat depressed when she had moved on so quickly. He remembered the first time Tonks introduced Kingsley as her _fiancé_; it felt like that air had been sucked out of his lungs and his inability to construe sentences made it even worse.

"Enough, Remus." A blue-eyed older man with half-moon spectacles said. Remus looked up surprised to find Dumbledore watching him from the other side of the room.

"Sir." He nodded, unable to think of anything else.

"It des not help you to reminisce about the past. You must look to the future." Dumbledore said, alluding to more than he would let on. "Now, on another topic, would you be so kind as to inform me what you and Severus discussed. I believe he was almost _smiling_ when he stopped speaking with you and being the curious, meddling man I am, I had to ask what caused such a momentous event."

"Um, Uh….Well Severus made some, err….observations about today's events and he brought them up with…me" Lupin finished lamely hardly getting the words out.

"It would be wise if you didn't push her away." Dumbledore said gravely, his eyes colder without their usual twinkle. Lupin felt blindsided by that comment. _How could he know? _

" I-" He was soon cut off by Dumbledore.

"She left rather upset. If I were you, I would try to make amends. She really is an extraordinary witch and I have no doubt her compassion would allow her to forgive you." He said the twinkle returning ever so slightly. "I have to objections if that was what you were concerned with. It's just too much of a shame for her to find a bit of happiness to have it taken from her."

"Sir, I can't. I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place, but I think the mead was going to my head. I never meant to harm her." Lupin said earnestly.

"I never doubted that my boy." Dumbledore said and then continued. "On a topic altogether different, I would like to ask you for a favor to the Order. It seems as if there are some werewolves under Fenir Greyback…." Dumbledore began to explain the situation in full to Lupin.

Severus was smiling, well it wasn't a smile per-se, it looked more like a grimace of pain mixed with one of his happier sneers, but it was the closest he could get. When he passed Dumbledore on the way out, he took some pleasure in the fact that he had managed to confuse one of the greatest wizards of all time with a facial expression. His grin, if you could call it that, grew wider. This was until he saw a very distraught Hermione kicking some object along the street. _Stupid girl. Doesn't she know she needs to be on awares_. It was with much reluctance that he decided he should probably follow her. After casting a quick disillusionment charm, he followed Hermione all the way to the Leaky Caldron undetected. Once he followed her to the stonewall, however, he was not so lucky. He saw her tense up as she turned and look straight at him. He held his breath as she continued to look behind her and let out a faint sigh of relief when she tapped the stones and stepped into Diagon Alley.

He always hated this place. Too many colors. Too many people. Too many snot-nosed students running around "preparing" for school by going into the joke shops and stocking up on foolish merchandise. He watched Hermione as she walked slowly and unnoticed by the mass of people around her. He half wondered why he disillusioned himself in the first place, but quickly justified his actions by reasoning if she had noticed him one of two things could have happened. 1). She might have gotten it in to her think skull that he was following her because he was "interested" in some way. He shuddered at the thought of it. Or 2). She would think that he was looking out for her and proceed to tell him the whole sordid story about herself and Lupin. While he _was_ looking after her, he certainly did not want to get dragged into that drama.

He was lost in his ponderings when she began to look around again. He had learned from his past mistake and stayed many paces away. This time she did not look directly at him, but more towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. He felt his gaze drift there as well, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. It was around then that he realized that the stupid girl was headed for Knockturn Alley. He used a nonverbal spell to try and convince her that going down that Alley was an appalling idea, but something caused her to walk on, almost as if she were in a trance. He walked closer to her and kept his wand out.

Hermione had been walking towards the trolley with the dilapidated gold letters when she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"You had better come with me, Miss Granger." The voice drawled. Hermione began to turn around when she felt a piece of wood jabbed against her back. "-Don't. If you cooperate fully, you shall not be harmed. That means you will not turn around. You will not raise suspensions. And most importantly, you will give me your wand, which you were preparing to use to cast an Expelliarmus," the voice added acidly. Hermione could do nothing but hand over her only chance of surviving.

"Very good." The voice conveyed. "Now we are going to take a little trip, my dear." Hermione felt a firm hand grab her about the waist painfully and then felt the unpleasant feeling that could only mean Side-Along Apparition. Before everything went black Hermione managed to get out one word: _Remus._

A/N: Please review :)


	7. Author's Note HELP!

Okay, so I really need some help with this fic and if I don't get any responses on this I'm going to do what I want and it may be the exact opposite of what you'ld like...so help me out:

I've already written the next chapter and somethings happen that make me question who Hermione should be with, so...

Should she EVENTUALLY be with...

1. Lupin

2. Snape

3. Snape, but he does something (or she finds out about something) and she goes for Lupin

4. Frodo, (this is what will happen if I don't get any responses...She will run off with Frodo and become a mother of 23 and kill herself - I know you don't want that, so _please _write me back... I'll even post the next chapter :) )


	8. Shattered

A/N: I'm rethinking the ship that happens in the story so your input would be ever so helpful.

Poll: Hermione and….  
1.Remus  
2.Snape  
3.Snape, but something happens and she goes back to Remus  
4.FRODO!!!! just kidding folks, but seriously, I'd like your input or maybe Frodo will have to come into the story 0o

And a quick warning this chapter makes references to abuse and other not so pleasant things, so you've been warned.

88888

Hermione awoke to the sound of muffled sneers and jibes. Her eyes were sore and had trouble opening. She could feel the cold concrete flooring, but she was more concerned with the even colder looks she was getting.

"The Mudblood awakens." Someone jeered.

Hermione tried to lift herself, but pain like she had never felt before pierced through her body and she collapsed on the hard floor. She tried to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in some sort of cell. There were men standing with black robes, some wore masks: Death Eaters. She couldn't tell where they had taken her, but her questions no longer mattered when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She yelped in pain.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage now." The Death Eater added with another kick to her side.

"Stop!" One Death Eater just out of view said, "Nothing else is to be done tonight if we wish to question her later and have her give satisfactory answers, Nott!" Hermione was silently thankful there would be no more for now. But her happiness over this fact was soon ended when she realized that she would probably be tortured into giving answers. Her fears were again replaced with new ones when all but one Death Eater filed out of the cell. A cold voice called out to the remaining Death Eater.

"Shall I put the usual wards on the cell, Severus, or will you do so when you leave?"

"I shall Gregory," Snape replied quietly. The ominous sound of Goyle's footsteps leaving echoed in the cemented area. Hermione flinched when she heard Snape cast a spell.

"You do not have to worry," Snape said in a tone hardly above a whisper. Hermione felt safer and more frightened when she heard his words laced with pain and regret. She tried to reply, but her throat only emitted scratching noises.

"Shhh, don't worry." Snape said as he put a blanket that he had conjured over her bare skin. _Oh Gods why aren't I wearing anything_, Hermione thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. Snape's usually emotionless eyes held anguish as he caught her gaze. Hermione remembered that he was a skilled Legilimens and realized he could read her thoughts: _Where am I?_ She thought focusing all of her mind on those words.

"In the cellar of the Riddle manor," Snape replied to unspoken question. Hermione half wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't in a dream, but the throbbing injuries on her body told her that pinch or no pinch, this was very real.

"I need you to understand something, Hermione." Snape said boring into her eyes. "While I am here, I must act as if I were a Death Eater. If I fail to-" His voice broke, "-If I fail to, the results would be worse than they already are." Hermione tried to nod, but found that her body was quite useless to her.

"The Dark Lord may be gone, but Dumbledore still wishes for me to follow the Death Eaters. He feels that there may be a way to conquer them and I cannot sacrifice this position, we'd be killed before you could say 'traitor.'"

"Severus!" A voice rang out and Severus jumped his blood turning to ice, "Is she ready to be presented to the council yet?"

"Not yet. Mudbloods are obviously weaker than Pure Bloods in this regard as well. This filth has taken great injury. Unfortunately I will have to keep her here a while longer, so she will be able to help us." The words sounded caustic and cruel as they left Severus' lips and the other Death Eater left accepting his explanation.

"I am so sorry." Snape breathed. He pulled the blanket he had placed on Hermione back a fraction and began muttering healing charms. Soon many of the bruises on her back and appendages had lifted and she felt some of her former strength regain. He positioned the blanket in such a way that it covered her while he lifted her up. He drew back slowly to make sure that she could stand on her own. Hermione's legs seemed unsure of themselves and she wobbled a bit, but she was able to walk. Snape put his hand around her back and began leading her to the door.

"Hermione, a true Death Eater is unable to do any real healing. If I were to restore to full health, the others would become suspicious." Snape said and continued in a voice he thought Hermione couldn't hear, "What have I done?"

"Thank you." Hermione wheezed. Those words crippled Snape. _If only she knew what part I played in all of this_. The two of them continued walking in their slow walk.

Hermione tried to notice everything around her. In her years of helping Harry, she had learned help always came in the details. She noticed that the house had not been inhabited in many years. The pealing wallpaper and musty smell gave that away. Things had been recently added to "improve" the house. The cage she was in, for instance, hadn't been there long. The dry wall where the wire went into was broken and out of place. She didn't have too much time for making observations, however, the trek up the stairs took most of her energy. She felt as if she could walk no further when Snape stopped her and reached out for a door. After opening it they walked a little farther and she collapsed, Snape barely catching her before she hit the floor.

"I thought you were supposed to heal her Snape!" A Death Eater called with fury dancing in his eyes.

"I am sorry to disappoint you so, McNair, but I have never been able to heal all that well," Snape said in a biting tone before adding, "As if you would have wanted her fully healed anyway.

"I shall never understand why Death Eaters cannot heal." A fellow Death Eater commented, while another answered, "Perhaps it is not in our nature to heal. We enjoy inflicting pain too much." He finished with a heartless laugh that the others joined in each with their own unique malicious laugh. With out a seconds delay a Death Eater pulled out his wand and the rest were too caught up with his spell to notice the fear on Snape's face.

"_Ennervate" _He shouted. At this Hermione's eyes flicked open and with her remaining strength she tried to get out of Snape's grasp to flee from the Death Eaters, but Snape held her gently yet firmly and she went no where.

"I wish you to leave Severus. The old fool will be wondering of your whereabouts. Tell him that we have captured his dear Mudblood and do try to remember everything about the look of fear on his face- you'll have to tell us the horror written across it."

"Wouldn't it be wise if I stayed here. I could-" Snape was cut short.

"GET OUT NOW SNAPE!" Several Death Eaters shouted. In his surprise, one of the Death Eaters cast a quick Cruciatus to enforce the point. Severus had lost the good standing among the Death Eaters that he had once had ever since the Dark Lord fell. Without wasting much time he headed toward the door, praying that Hermione would be all right when he returned with the rest of the Order.


	9. Heavily Broken Torture Warning

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long for me to update. I had major writer's block; that's what i get for not having a plot laid out and just making it up as I go ;) Hope you guys can forgive the long absence of new chapters….On a happier note, I've decided who she eventually ends up with and a few things that may make the readers who wanted the other fellow not feel so bad :D Anywho, on to the story….enjoy.

Snape Apparated shakily to headquarters where he flung open the heavy wooden door. His baritone voice cut through the quiet of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He began to grow positively frantic as no one responded, until- what seemed like ages after his first desperate call-

"Severus, whatever are you doing bellowing in such a manner at this time in the morning?" said a very groggy and aggravated Minerva. It was the first time he could honestly recollect being happy to see the elder Gryffindor witch.

"Hermione- she's in trouble- the remaining Death Eaters- there's no time-" Severus was barely able to string together the words. By this point other heads had begun to poke their heads out of their bedrooms and at hearing this last bit of information there was a flurry of robes and shouts to awaken the other Order members. Professor Dumbledore however, remained calm as he reached out and put his blackened hand on Snape's wrist.

"Severus, my boy, what are you not saying?" asked Dumbledore as his clear blue eyes pierced through Snape's resolve. A tear slipped down Snape's stony expression as a wave of emotion flooded his features.

"I didn't have a choice-" He croaked out as his breath hitched. "We don't have enough time for this. She needs our help."

"It will not help her for you to be distracted, Severus. If you lose your life will attempting to save her because you are-"

"Maybe it would be better that way." Snape said with a pop indicating Apparition. Dumbledore sighed as he followed into the ensuing battle.

00

With a yawn Lupin's eyes searched for the lighted green numbers. 2:37 they flashed. He was about to turn over and fall back to sleep when he heard the aggravated tones of Minerva and the frantic ones of Snape. Never in his entire life had he known Snape to be worried. He always carried himself in the same expressionless fashion. _What was going on?_ Lupin threw off his afghan and poked his head at the door.

"Hermione- she's in trouble- the remaining Death Eaters- there's no time-"

Lupin's heart stopped. _Hermione_. He swallowed as he listened to Snape describe where she was being kept, but he was already a thousand miles away. _Death Eaters_. He was nauseated at the thought of his Hermione being trapped with the likes of them. At that his mind turned to another dark thought; Snape left her there to fend for herself. Who knew what condition she would be in when the Order finally arrived. Lupin heard others around him Apparating and knew it was time to go, but for the life of him could not recall that any signal had been given to leave. With a loud pop Lupin left with the others.

When he Apparated he ducked instinctively as a green light flashed above his head. He whipped his wand out from his pocket and held it at the ready. He saw Nott leering at him only several feet away.

"Well if it isn't the werewolf." as he shot a disarming curse Lupin's way. A quick silent spell protected him as he cast a full body bind curse towards his attacker. A flurry of lights shot over his head barely missing him. He felt a searing curse graze his cheek as blood began freely flowing. He took the back of his hand to wipe it away, barely noticing; _I need to find Hermione_. He was in what appeared to be the back yard of the Riddle Manor. The dilapidated house looked as if it was wheezing from the immense weight of its occupants. He heard a large creek and spotted a newly formed crack in the house's foundation. _It's going to collapse!_ It was then that Lupin heard a muffled scream coming from within the home. _Oh Gods._ He began racing towards the home a wave of panic flowing within him. He reached the back entrance and pulled on the rusty screen door, which fell at his feet. He took a step inside and saw a hem of a skirt flash into a doorway at the far side of the room. He began walking towards it when he heard a familiar mousy voice:

"Expelliamus!" Lupin was suddenly wandless as he looked up at a man with a silver hand.

"Oh, Moony….imagine seeing you here. Looking for your next catch? Is that pretty little thing your prey? Pity she's no longer that pretty…..really she's more of a mangled mess, but if you--"

"Stop!" He pleaded. Lupin was unsure why the words were bothering him so, but there was no doubt that each word felt like a knife digging farther and farther into his flesh.

"Hit a nerve?" Wormtail cackled as his wand emitted a green light.

Hermione's vision was blurred. She was looking desperately around the room to try and see something….anything, but with no avail. She heard harsh tones all around her and she caught herself wondering if she was going to live to see herself get out of this mess. However, her morbid musings were abruptly stooped when she felt a steel-toed boot kick her ribs, breaking bones. Her breathing was labored and uneven, each intake inflicting a pain like she never could have imagined.

"Morning Mudblood," said a metallic voice that cut through the pain. Fear took hold of her. She recognized the voice from earlier. Her body tensed and she visibly winced when the masked Death Eater took a step closer. "Your stupid following has decided a Mudblood like you is worth risking their lives for….We mustn't disappoint them shall we?"

With that she was lifted up off of the cold cement flooring and thrown over the man's shoulder. She yelped in pain as the impact marred her already bruised and broken body. The men in the room laughed in response. Her vision was slowly returning to her and she saw that they were leaving the room she had been trapped in for so long and headed towards the stairs. She cringed inwardly. The stairs would hurt. And so they did, each one sending a shock wave of pain. Finally upon reaching the landing the man set her down and leaned her against the wall. The sound of footsteps entering the room caused him to notice the intruder. With a cruel look, he muttered a spell.

"Imperio!"

All of a sudden Hermione's mind went blank; she didn't understand when a voice shouted in her head to run into a room in the far corner. She wanted to fight the voice, she was in so much pain already she could only imagine what running would do, but she was not strong enough to fight it. Without much hesitation, Hermione ran barely making it past the entryway of the door before collapsing on the musty olive carpet and falling out of consciousness.

Snape Apparated to the Riddle House with only one thing in mind: _Get Hermione_. He had little trouble fighting the Death Eaters with simple silent counter-jinxes and spent no time wondering when they finally figured out that he was no longer on their side. He saw Lupin across the yard opening the door in the back of the manor. _Stupid man. Can't he tell the door is rusted. It will notify anyone in charge of Hermione to your presence_. His heart fell as he saw the door unhinge and Lupin walk inside. Snape quickened his pace with the hopes of getting there in time.

When he finally got to the doorway, he saw Peter Pettigrew casting a curse of some kind and Lupin falling to the ground with a thud. While Pettigrew was celebrating his victory over his old friend, Snape bound Pettigrew in one single movement of his wand.

"Where's the girl?' Snape sneered.

"I haven't the foggiest," Wormtail said in a meek voice.

"Don't fool with me." Snape in his anger tightened the ropes binding Wormtail so they would begin to cut off circulation. Wormtail let out a gasp before answering.

"In the room on the far corner…" He squeaked.

"Is there anyone else guarding her?" Snape demanded.

"I don't kno--" Snape cast a spell rendering him unconscious. He walked over to Lupin, squatting down on his knees, checking for a pulse. After finding one, he cast a simple Ennervate.

"Get up!" Snape said with a bit more bite than he intended. "If we have any chance of getting the girl it's now." Lupin looked dazed for a moment and then got to his feet quickly. Snape handed him his wand and the two set off for the room in the far corner.

Hermione was alone in the room. Her body was splayed out spread-eagle. Snape bit his lip, appalled at what he saw, while Lupin brought his hand to his mouth a sharp intake of breath breaking the silence.

"Is she alive?" Lupin barely managed. Snape strode over to her limp and lifeless body.

"Her pulse is faint. She needs to get to Mungo's now." Snape looked up at Lupin's eyes, which were tearing. Lupin looked up from her body to Snape.

"Side-Along Apparition may be best." Lupin said strained from the emotion.

"I agree." Snape replied scooping her small frame up in his arms handing her to a confused Lupin.

"Wha--"

"If she does manage to wake, I'm sure she'd rather be in your arms than mine." Snape's thought reminded him of her what she had said before being taken: _Remus_.

Lupin took Hermione gently in his arms silently praying that being jostled by the Apparition wouldn't be too much for her and left for St. Mungo's. Snape stayed only a moment longer and then Apparated to the yard where most of the fighting was in order to tell the Order that she had been rescued.


	10. The Dream is Gone

A/N: Hello there :D I have another chapter up…wo0t. Anywho, please read and review, because it would be ever so kind. I updated this instead of doing my English homework ;)

* * *

The walls of the hospital were a barren, sickly green color. The sterility of the room gave St. Mungo's an eerie feel. There was only one window in the far corner of the room and the dank drapes that covered it blocked what little light might have shown through. There were three beds in a line along the wall, each with an eggshell white privacy curtain. However, just one of these curtains was in use as only one bed was occupied.

Hermione was lying peacefully on the bed. Her unruly curls resting upon the starched pillow. Her face was bruised and there were several cuts marring her pale skin. The most noticeable of these was beneath her right eye, where it appeared someone clawed at her. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. The sickly white sheets moved irregularly as she inhaled and exhaled. There were several bottles of potions on the bed stand. The green one with the tapioca pudding texture had to be administered 3 times a day. The red one that looked like molasses only had to be imbibed once a day, while the clear potion had yet to reach her lips. Her brow was creased ever so slightly as she continued to sleep.

The man in the corner of the room had rarely left the woman's side since her arrival. Dark rings had appeared under his eyes, but he refused to leave her. Occasionally a Medi-witch would tell him to "go and get some rest," but his answer was always the same: "I can't." The man had arisen from his chair and had begun pacing, his eyes lingering on the body resting. _It's my fault. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be _here. The thoughts had mocked him, showing him that, once again, he could only hurt the ones he cared for. He went to the window, thinking of another woman that had been in this hospital because of him. _If Hermione doesn't--_ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint sound.

"Where…"

He turned around in an instant, his lips breaking into a smile as he rushed to her side. In three long strides he was next to her bed, kneeling beside her.

"Hermione!" His hand held hers his thumb rubbing the back of her hand as he continued, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't-"

"What happened?" Hermione's voice was slight and her eyes shown none of their usual vibrancy, but a dull pain.

"You were taken by Death Eaters and you were hurt pretty badly." He paused before continuing, "You fell into a coma, Hermione."

"Oh." They sound that escaped her lips was one of shock and realization, "But how long have I-"

"Twenty-two days." He replied. _Twenty-two long days._ "Oh, Hermione I'm so glad you're alright. Is there anything I can get you? I should probably inform one of the Medi-witches. Are you comfortable? Is it all right that I go? I can stay if you wish." Hermione was inundated with a flurry of questions when a Healer sauntered into the room.

"Hello there I'm Healer Reid. I'll be taking over for Healer Swenson today as she is feeling ill." The elderly Healer said while picking up the chart that was on the end of the bed. After glancing at it, she continued, "Dearie. I'm right glad to see you up. Sir, if you'll pardon us, I need to make sure Miss Granger's vitals are where they need to be."

"Of course, Healer Reid." Lupin said and then turned to Hermione "I'll bring you something to read for when I get back, okay?" Hermione nodded appreciatively as Lupin left the room. A faint click of the door was heard before the Healer turned to Hermione.

"Now, up you get Miss Granger." The Healer said urging Hermione to sit up. "I need you to drink this potion; it will help with the pain."

Hermione's feature's looked questioningly at the clear potion in the small transparent vial that was being offered to her. She still was unsure of what happened and desperately wanted answers. Her mouth had begun to form a question when the Healer cut in.

"Don't you worry, Miss Granger, I've cared for enough patients to know your concerns, but believe me darling, this won't harm the baby." The Healer said smiling, entirely oblivious to the array of shocked expressions appearing on Hermione's face.

"Baby?" She chocked out. At this the Healer seemed to realize her fatal error. She grabbed the chart and glanced near the end of the page.

"Oh. Yes. Dear, you're chart said you've been pregnant, roughly, for the past three weeks. I just assumed you knew. I'm sorry. I take it this isn't good news." The matron said apologetically. "Shall I fetch a glass of water?"

Hermione's face flushed. She hadn't heard a word that the Healer had said. Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she remembered Lupin's words: _You were taken by Death Eaters_. _That could only mean…three weeks…I'm going to be sick_. Without much delay Hermione found herself leaning over the edge of her bed retching into a fortuitously place bedpan.

"Oh dear." The Healer said as she pulled out a handkerchief for her distressed patient. "Miss Granger-" She snapped out of her daze at the mention of her name.

"Hermione," she interrupted. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure why she had corrected the witch. All she knew was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same again. Her head suddenly went up to look at the Healer, but before she could open her mouth to speak--

"Hermione it is important to stay calm-" And with that, the events of the last few minutes came crashing down of her. She snapped.

"STAY CALM!" Hermione cried out in a rasp voice before breaking into a fit of sobs mumbling, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Outside the eggshell colored curtain, Lupin was wondering the same thing.

* * *

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore began looking at the pallid man with dark hair that sat before him. "What are you not saying?" The words mirrored the question he was asked that night three weeks ago and he was still no closer to answering. Severus had never been one for showing emotion- weakness. He had never been one to discuss feelings or anything personal for that matter. He had never been one to cry, either. And yet, a lone tear streaked down his face, glittering as it fell from his chin.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a state of shock. _What had happened that could cause this reaction?_ "I have known you for many years child. What else happened that night?"

"I--" His voice cracked. "That girl has been through more than her share of--They wanted--Filth, they're all filth" He put his head in his hands. Silence enveloped the room. Dumbledore gazed around his office in order to try and give the very private man some semblance of privacy. His eyes looked up at the many portraits, all feigning sleep quite badly. Phineas was doing a particularly bad job, as he seemed to be snoring with his eyes wide open. After a moment longer the need for information concerning that night was more important than whatever Severus was trying to protect himself from.

"Severus…" Dumbledore began in a tone that threatened him should Severus not answer the question. His words cut through the silence and his blue eyes no longer twinkled, but held the other man's gaze with a piercing intensity.

"She was out when it happened. So many of them-- they took turns, if you will." Dumbledore let out a gasp at this bit of knowledge, but Snape continued on taking no notice of the older man's surprise, "I--I am so sorry. I failed her. You should have seen her eyes when she first woke. It was-- I can't even--She _thanked_ me for Merlin's sake!" He spat in disgust for his part and with that the big black bat of the dungeons dissolved into tears.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to review…This was an interesting chapter. Not sure how I feel about it. Any predictions on what happens next (I ask, because I have writer's block and i need ideas….i have a general idea of where to go, but no idea on how to get there :D) 


	11. Fin

Author's Note: I want to thank the following… MigratingCoconuts06, Blue Rose of the Full Moon, LittleMarySunshine, werewitch, DeltaGamma Liv, Gueneviere, Fangirl-16, Neko-Mitsuko, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, xriddikulusx, Fairy Love, Moony's Fire, Nynaeve80, Hesper426, hawkeyehellsing, Trins, CharmedatWriting, Beautiful Enigma, ffacowgirl89, michelline and PyroGurl4….for all of your reviews :

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Dumbledore to emerge from the door at the far corner of his room. If it were not for the current circumstances she would have been excited to be back within the sheltering walls of Hogwarts. As it were, she was rocking uneasily in an extremely plush antique chair. The portraits were eying her suspiciously, still hesitant from the trio's escapades in the Headmaster's office their seventh year. She smiled at the memory thinking back a few years prior. flash back 

"I can't believe you two are _stupid_ enough to try this! Do you have any idea what will happen if this is linked to you two dunderheads?!" her voice proclaimed shrilly.

"Hermione r-e-l-a-x. Take a deep breath. We just won't get caught" Ron flippantly said as he edged towards the gargoyle carry some patched muggle suitcases and a jar that held some vile looking green slime.

"He's right you know, Hermione. We've been over this a hundred times and I thought we agreed that since Umbrigde he the nerve to some back, we should make sure she had a suitable welcome." Harry eyed her. She knew there was no saying no when he looked at her so pointedly. She _had_ mentioned several times that Umbridge deserved whatever came to her. She nervously followed Ron and Harry up to the Gargoyle where they began guessing passwords.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Fizzing Whizbees"

"Pepper Imps."

"Droobles."

"Ice Mice?"

"Hermione are you sure Dumbledore charmed the password so it had to be a sweet?" Harry asked.

"Positive." She said unwaveringly until…"Oh how can we be so stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid?!" The boys both shouted.

"No one in particular." She smiled as she continued. "It makes perfect sense really. It's almost as if he knew Umbridge would be the new Head. Something to remember him by…"

"Out with it Hermione." Ron said impatiently.

"Lemon Drops." After the password was spoken they were finally allowed entrance. When the trio got into the main office, they worked diligently without a word. Ron unzipped the worn-out duffle bags and grabbed several strange looking, incredibly stiff animals. Hermione had been unhappy that they had to be stunned, but they could find no other way around it. She muttered a spell and they stretched their limbs while looking murderous. Hermione and Ron began backing out of the office slowly while Harry stayed put keeping the animals at bay while the other two made their way to the door. Once they reached their destination, they called out to Harry, who ran with all his might to the door, slamming it forcefully. Panting soon gave way to hearty laughter as the group made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well done Hermione didn't think you had it in ya." The boys beamed at her.

end of flash back

"You have an awfully far away look about you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore had walked in to the room and sat at the desk, but she hadn't noticed until his veiled question.

"You remembering the time the three of us set Bundimun loose in here." She said with a chuckle that didn't quite reach her eyes. The reality of her visit was becoming more pressing. Dumbledore noticed a veil drop over her features when she began to speak next and it greatly saddened him.

"However, you wished to talk with me about recent events, not past clandestine misdeeds. Am I correct in believing that news from St. Mungo's has reached you ears?" Her voice was flat and she gave a glance to a portrait who didn't have the heart to look back.

"That is the case, Miss Granger." Dumbledore admitted and continued; "I need to know what you remember from that night. I understand that you may not want such memories drudged up like this, but it is of the utmost importance." Hermione sighed. She knew that this was coming and she had prepared what she was going to say as many had skirted around a more direct question.

"I don't know who the father is, if that is what you are really asking." Her tone was strained, yet sharp and one she had never used with someone so revered as Dumbledore.

"Alas, Miss Granger, that matter is none of my business. I am just in need of information concerning that night."

"Oh." Hermione felt a pang of regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It is of no consequence, Miss Granger." His eyes gave a slight twinkle as if indicating that she should begin her version of events. "If you will, please. I shall not interrupt." With a sigh she began.

"I suppose it began after I left Headquarters. I was rather distressed, I guess and I wasn't really paying attention." She paused, expecting him to ask a question until she realized that he truly wasn't going to interrupt." Um. I found myself in Diagon Alley and, I don't know, I felt as if someone was watching me. I kept turning around, but I didn't see anyone."

"I was standing across from Knockturn Alley, over by Florean's, and I saw this trolley and I just felt pulled by it. I can't really explain better than that. I just really _needed_ to get closer. It happened so quickly after that. There was a man and he had a wand to my back. I couldn't do anything; he seemed to know that I was going for my wand and made sure I couldn't do anything. Side-Along Apparition took me to a horrid house after that. I can't remember much after that. There were so many Death Eaters. They--" Her voice broke. Up until that point she had been speaking rapidly; Dumbledore hardly caught a word, but now it looked as if she wasn't going to go on. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment encouraging her to continue. "I can't remember much. They beat, cursed, and hexed me and I remember wishing it was all over." Tears began to fall.

"I must have passed out, because I awoke to more abuse, but Professor Snape managed to stop it. He cast some healing spells. If it weren't for him-- I was taken to another room and it was more of the same really. It was as if it were some twisted game. How close to death can she get, without _actually_ dying?" She gave a bitter laugh. "When word that the Order had arrived they all seemed very keen on keeping me there. I was shuffled between different Death Eaters and kept hidden. One was particularly cruel; it was him that cast the Imperious. I tried to fight it. I really did." Her eyes looked at Dumbledore's trying to convey the sense of guilt she had for not being able to. "I don't remember what happened after that. What happened to Emmiline-- I mean… I heard that she-- It's all my fault" She broke down in tears. Her chest heaving with each labored breath.

"Hermione." Dumbledore said in a reassuring voice. "Emmiline Vance died at the hand of a Death Eater. It was not, in any way, your fault."

"But--"

"Hush child. This has been quite the experience. I will not bother you any more. However, might I suggest something?" Hermione looked dazed.

"Erm. Yeah, what--"

"I know one Order member in particular has been quite worried about you since your stay at St. Mungo's…"

"I don't want to see him." She answered flatly.

"Hermione…"

"I don't want to--"Her plea was cut short when a man in ragged robes quietly entered the room from the same one Dumbledore had prior in the evening. He still had the bags under his eyes and he looked positively worn. But the concern and hurt in his eyes could not be hidden but the effects of sleep deprivation. He walked towards Hermione, but stopped after she gave him a caustic glare.

"I'm so very, very sorry Hermione. Forgive me." With that the man turned silently and began walking towards the door.

"Wait." She asked, her heart melting. The man stopped, but did not turn as if he thought it was too good to be true. Dumbledore wisely took this as his cue to leave and left the room unnoticed by the others.

"Why?" She asked the man whose back faced her. His shoulders slumped and his head looked to his feet.

"I was a fool." She looked enraged at this until he turned around and walked up to her. She was poised to slap him. _How dare he!? After everything…_Her thoughts and actions were cut short, however, when the man caught her in a kiss. It was delicate and sweet and when it was broken she was left utterly speechless.

"I was a fool to leave_ you_." She was immediately found in a tight embrace and she felt content.

* * *

Author's Note: A Bundimun is a creature skilled at creeping under floorboards and behind skirting boards they infest houses. They are associated with a foul stench of decay and ooze a secretion that rots the foundations of the dwelling it resides in. It resembles green fungus with eyes and when alarmed it will scuttle away on numerous spindly legs. (Taken from Magical Beasts). 

Author's Note the Sequel: I know I haven't been that great with updating (school owns my soul) so I decided I would do a wrap up. I think I'll do a sequel that picks up right after this, maybe this summer?? For now though, I think this is it. I know thee are a billion loose ties I haven't dealt with, i.e. the baby, Mrs. Brinker's vow, and who _he_ is : I was quite thrilled with that actually….hmmmm is it Lupin he was certainly a fool for leaving her that morning….or perhaps Snape, because definiately left her with a bunch of crazed Death Eaters…foolish. :D Don't hate me too much. A sequel will come and all questions answered.


End file.
